The Sweet Sacrifice Of Duty
by disgustednoises
Summary: "To him she was like that of a flame in the coldest of weathers, drawing him in with her warmth and entrapping his view. Even the most unpleasant places became tolerable with her there, as he relished every moment he could spend by her side. " SolasLavellan One-Shot.


_~All characters within this story belongs to bio-ware, I am just working with them~_

* * *

He gazed at her as they walked through the village. He had never enjoyed places like these, crowded and filled with stares that crawled like insects against his form. In the past the mere thought of traversing through places such as this filled him with displeasure, yet as of late he had found himself enjoying these excursions. It was a curious thing how her presence affected him. To him she was like that of a flame in the coldest of weathers, drawing him in with her warmth and entrapping his view. Even the most unpleasant places became tolerable with her there, as he relished every moment he could spend by her side.

He knew he was not the only one who she stole their gazes from. He watched as her entwisted raven locks fluttered in the wind like a beautiful storm as countless awed stares from the villagers followed her. It was always frustrating the tension this common occurrence bestowed upon him. He knew it was inevitable with her position and aura, but feelings of possessiveness always seemed to take his breath as he wished to keep the sight of her as his own.

The walk through the village was mostly peaceful as Silea examined a few stalls, the shop keepers chatted at her excitedly when she approached as they discussed their admiration. She always smiled at this and listened with a pleasant expression at their banter. During times like this he found himself surveying their surroundings, noting the envious appearances of the other shop keepers who did not hold her attention. His eyes tracked across the area casually, slowly his gaze set upon a small child whose expression looked particularly intriguing. Mischief and excitement flickered through the boy's face as he smiled brightly, where he then ran towards Silea and politely tugged on her sleeve. With a start she gazed around cautiously until she discovered the source of her surprise. "Why there hello little one." She smiled softly at the small boy, lowering herself to look at him. "What can I do for you?"

"You're the herald right? Did you really save us from that scary sky hole thingy all by yourself?? I was inside when it happened, mommy didn't let me out because she said it was dangerous." A small laugh escaped her lips as she nodded her head.

"I did close the rift, though it wasn't on my own. I had a lot of help from my faithful companions."

The boy's eyes shone excitedly as he jumped, "That's so cool!! I've always wanted t-" An exasperated scream sounded out from behind, the boy gulped.

"Maker's breath, Phillip!! What are you doing?!" The sight of a tired women carrying a baby rushed into view as she ran to the boy, "Please forgive my boy Herald, he is a mischievous sort and doesn't know what is appropriate."

Silea laughed pleasantly as she assured the mother "It is quite alright, I don't mind." The mother thanked her tearfully as she bowed her head rhythmically. Swiftly she pulled her son away for a likely scolding, as they rushed over to a corner. Silea watched them fondly, as he stared at her expression. Her eyes looked gently at the sight of the small children, her hand placed softly on her stomach with a slight sense of longing. He quickly guessed her thoughts as he felt his mind race. Images filled with marvel filled his thoughts as he looked at her. He could see himself placing a delicate kiss on her forehead as she sat peacefully with a small bundle in her arms. A harmonious song filled the room, her form rocking in calm waves as she held their child. He felt his chest swell with overwhelming yet joyful emotions.

Slowly though he could feel a familiar bitterness that came to him as his eyes shadowed. The words vibrated solemnly through his core, as he tore his eyes away. Halam'shivanas. His jaw tightened as his hands turned white with his sharp grip. He looked at her again, finding she was now gazing at him sweetly. Their eyes met as her eyes took on the form of a pair of shining crescent moons, her rose lips flourishing smoothly upwards. His resolve shook at this sight, her loving expression that she reserved for only him rending his very soul. His stomach was tense with hunger, his desire to take her lips was almost unbearable. He attempted to return her smile as he nodded, eyes turbulent. Then with a careful nervousness the shop keeper tapped her shoulder, reluctantly she turned her attention back to them. Again his fist whitened with his turmoil, as he attempted to harden himself. "Halam'shivanas..." He whispered.

"**_Halam'shivanas_**."

* * *

_Hope you enjoy my story!_

_This is my first fanfic, so I am not a very experienced writer. I just love these character's a lot, so I thought there would be no harm in writing about them._


End file.
